Pan
by dramaqueenlexi
Summary: Lexi is a different teenager. She takes care of her 5 year old sister and 10 year old brother. Every night before bed she tells them a story, usually Peter Pan. What happens one night when the Pan comes to visit her? story better than summary... I swear!
1. Stories

"And Hook fell of the plank and into the water where the ticking crocodile ate him whole. Then, his crew became so scared of Pan that they jumped off the ship where the evil mermaids pulled them under, drowning them." Phoebe gasped as she sat in her sister, Lexi's lap.

"Then what happened?" asked Jake. He was laying on his stomach on the ground; his head in his hands and kicking his feet.

"Then, the fairy sprinkled her dust over the ship and it started to fly."

"What about Wendy? Did her and Pan get married?" Jake laughed and Phoebe gave him a hateful look.

"She died with the pirates." Lexi kicked his arm and gave him the same look.

"No," She answered Phoebe's question. "Pan brought her back home along with her brothers. They never saw each other again after that."

"That is the worst ending to a story I've ever heard. You're supposed to say they lived happily ever after." Phoebe got off of her sister's lap and walked to her bed.

"Then you tell the story." Lexi got up and tucked her little sister in.

"I can't tell it as good as you can. You should write a book." Phoebe sat up in her bed and Lexi gently pushed her back down. She kissed her forehead and turned off the lamp by her bed.

"Mom wouldn't like that," she laughed. She walked towards the dresser, taking out a shirt and shorts for her to change into to go to sleep.

"Aren't you gunna kiss me goodnight, too?" Jake said sarcastically from his bed across the room.

"I think you're old enough to tuck yourself in Jake." They both laughed and Lexi turned off the lamp next to his bed. "Don't let the pirates get you," she whispered. She chuckled to herself and walked to the bathroom. She changed and brushed her teeth, then walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Why are you still up?" Lexi turned and saw her mom standing by the stairs and staring at her. "Have you been telling more of your stupid stories? You're 15. Enough with those. You're giving your siblings ideas and dreams that will never come true."

"I'm giving them what I never got," she mumbled.

"Did you know that Jake got detention at his school for having a 'sword fight' with another student, and that Phoebe does nothing but draw fairies and things in her class. She doesn't interact with anyone else. You're putting stupid little things in their heads that they don't need."

"They love my stories and it helps them go to sleep. It gives them something to dream about."

"Jake is ten. He doesn't need to be told stories before bed."

"So? It helps him to be creative. If I tell him a story before he goes to bed then when he dreams at night, he can create his own story."

"What about your sister? She comes to me crying at night that pirates and mermaids are going to kill her. She wouldn't think these things if you wouldn't tell her stories."

"She cried once and she came to me, not you. And I helped her by telling her another story, one with a happy ending."

"Where do you get these ideas? I never did anything of the sort to you."

Lexi laughed. "Exactly! You never did anything for me! And you're still not doing anything! I take more care of your kids than you do and I'm one of them! What kind of mother are you? You won't let you kids have any imagination! Where will they go and what will they do with their lives? Every job in the world has to use imagination or creativity!" She started to walk away towards the stairs to go to her room but her mother caught her wrist.

"How dare you talk to me this way! Your father would never approve!" Lexi stopped and turned, staring into her mother's black eyes.

"Well, then it's a good thing he's not here." She wrenched her hands free and ran up the stairs into her and her siblings room. She locked the door and opened her window. She looked out into the night sky, her mocha hair swaying with the wind that came through. "Oh take me away from this awful place," she whispered to the wind. Her eyes started to water and she put her head down on the rail of the window.

"Why are you crying?" Lexi's head sprang up and turned. She looked at the half naked boy standing in front of her. She looked at him from head to toe. His shorts were made of grass and leaves, his blonde hair was dirty, and so was the rest of his muscled body. She looked around the room and ran to her brother's bedside, grabbing the wooden baseball bat and holding it out in front of her.

"Who are you? And what the hell are you doing in my room?" She stepped closer to the boy, holding the bat as if it were a sword.

He took out a knife and walked backwards towards the open window. She noticed that he was her age from the light. He smiled at her crookedly. "Of all people, you should know who I am. You tell stories about me."

"I tell a lot of stories." He stopped backing up when he was against the wall. She put the tip of the bat against his bare chest and looked at his knife.

"But most of them are about me." She tilted her head and looked at him confused. He sighed and handed her his silver knife. She took it and looked at the handle. There was a crocodile and a name: Pan. She dropped the bat and the knife.

"Really. Who are you?"

"I'm Peter Pan. Can't you read?"

"There is no such thing as Peter Pan. That is just a story that someone made up and wrote books and made movies about." The boy smiled again and Lexi found herself having to look up higher and higher at him.

"No such thing," he laughed. She could completely see his whole body now, on the ceiling.

"What? How is that pos-" Lexi started to feel lightheaded and her eyes started to close. She could feel herself starting to fall backwards but she never hit the floor.

"Now do you believe I'm Pan?" She opened her eyes again and found herself in the boy's arms.

She stood up and backed away from him. "No. I'm dreaming."

"No, you're not. I'm Peter Pan. I can fly. I fight with pirates. I live in Neverland. I even have a fairy." He stopped and looked around the room. "Tink?"

"Are you serious?" She laughed to herself and sat on her bed. "I'm insane. I am completely insane. I'm having hallucinations."

"Tink?" He kept whispering the name as he flew around the room, going form one thing to another, opening drawers and looking under the rug. "Tink?"

"I'm losing my mind. There's a flying person in my room looking for a fairy."

"Tink?" Pan flew towards Lexi, picking her up and moving her. He threw the covers of her bed on the floor and messed up her pillows. "Tink? Where are you? I'm going to leave you here."

"It's obviously not here."

"**She **is around here somewhere." He turned and looked around the room one more time. He stopped when he saw the dollhouse next to Phoebe's bed. He smiled and flew to it, sitting in front of it. He opened it and smiled to himself. Lexi walked behind him and looked into the dollhouse. There was something glowing in the Barbie bed. "Tink? Wake up." Pan poked the little fairy on her back and she fell out of the bed. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. Her lips started to move but all Lexi could hear was a loud tinkering of bells. She started to feel lightheaded again. She could feel herself falling again but never reaching the ground. "You fall a lot." Lexi opened her eyes again and all she saw were dark blue eyes, almost grey, staring at her. She was in her bed and Peter was floating above her.

"Alexia Bernadette! What was that noise?" Lexi heard her mother say from the other side of the door.

"Shit!" she whispered.

"I must go." Peter grabbed Tink from the dollhouse and flew to the window. He took one last look at Lexi and smiled, then flew out of the window. Lexi closed her eyes once again that night and this time fell asleep.


	2. To Fly

Lexi didn't want to go to sleep the next night. She told her siblings another story, this time _The Princess and the Frog_, and tucked them into their beds. She went to the restroom to change into her pajamas and when she came back, Peter was in her bed. "I don't understand," he whispered. "Why did she turn into a frog in the first place?"

Lexi laughed and sat on her bed next to him. "She wasn't a real princess."

Pan looked confused. "Then why did the stupid frog kiss her?"

"She was dressed as one." She heard Peter sigh and she chuckled. "Why are you back?"

"To hear some more stories so I can tell them to the lost boys." Peter flew out of the bed and stood in front of it, his hands on his hips.

"You are not Peter Pan. Pan is, like, ten and he's a ginger," she laughed.

"What's a ginger?" Lexi stopped laughing and stared at him.

"Are you serious? A ginger is a person with red or orange hair." Peter grabbed a piece of his wavy hair and looked at it.

"I'm a yellow," he said. Lexi couldn't help but laugh again. She must have laughed loud because Peter put his dirty hand on her mouth and put a finger over his pink lips.

"You're a blonde," she whispered. Peter smiled and sat next to her again.

"Lexi?" Phoebe whispered. She sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. Peter flew up to the ceiling and stayed there. She moved away the covers and went to Lexi. Lexi picked her up with open arms and out Phoebe in her lap. "Lexi, who were you talking to?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you talking to someone. You laughed and it woke me up. You can't just laugh by yourself." Phoebe looked around the room but didn't see anything.

"You probably just dreamed it. Go back to sleep." Lexi stood up, taking Phoebe with her and put her back in her bed. She pulled the covers over her and tucked her back in.

"Will you sing to me? I can fall asleep faster if you sing a slow song, like the Cinderella song." Phoebe grabbed her teddy bear and put it against her chest.

"In my own little corner, in my own little chair, I can be whatever I want to be," she began. Phoebe yawned and smiled at Lexi. "On the wings of my fancy, I can fly any where, and the world will open its arms to me." Phoebe's eyes were already closed. Lexi smiled and kissed her little sister's forehead. "Night, Bee," she whispered. She moved back to her bed and got under the covers, laying down. She closed her eyes, forgetting the Peter was there.

"You'd be a great mother." Lexi opened her eyes again and she was looking straight at Peter. "You sing wonderful and your stories are good. Please come with me to Neverland. You'd be a great mother."

Lexi sat up and Peter sat across from her. "I'll take you there." Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her up, carrying her as if she were a baby. He flew out the window and towards the top of the apartment complex. He looked up and so did she. A handful of sparkles fell onto her face. "Now," he said. "Think a happy thought." Then he let go. All Lexi could do was look at the sidewalk that was headed straight for her. She couldn't think of anything. "Think a happy thought, or you'll hit the ground." Lexi took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and thought of the first thing to came to her mind. A baby. A mocha brown haired baby with the prettiest forest green eyes and the rosiest cheeks that matched the color of her lips. She smiled to herself. She opened her eyes again and she was floating. "You're doing it," Peter whispered in her ear. Chills went down her whole body. "Now keep that thought in your head." He grabbed her hand and took off. "And off we go!" he yelled.

"Peter, wait!" Lexi yelled. She looked back at her bedroom window. "I can't go to Neverland."

"Hey. You called me Peter. And after I show it to you, I'll bring you right back so you can come tomorrow." He smiled at her and kept forward, never letting go of her hand.

"Tomorrow?" Just then, there was a big flash and all she saw were stars. "Oh my god."

"We're not even there yet," Peter said. He pulled her forward more and there was another flash. She saw water, all different shades of blue, with a little green island in the center of it. "This," he stopped. "Is Neverland."

She went to move closer to the island but he pulled her back. She looked away from the island and at Peter. He strong arms were wrapped around her waist and her hands and chest were against his. "What a perfect moment," she thought.

"For what?" Peter asked.

Lexi hadn't realized that she had said it aloud. "For a kiss," she answered. He smiled at her and his head moved closer to hers. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips but something got caught in her hair and was pulling her backwards. "Ow!" she screamed. She turned around and saw Tinkerbell, sticking out her tongue and making faces at her. "Take me back home," she said to Peter, though staring down the fairy. Peter grabbed her hand, once again, and carried her all the way back to her home in London. She fell asleep in his arms on the way there. Peter flew inside the room and placed her on her bed, pulling the covers over her like he had seen her do to her siblings every night. Then he kissed her lips, softly so she would feel it but not hard enough to wake her up. He stayed looking at her, thinking of leaving Neverland early the next day, but Tinkerbell pulled his arm towards the window. He flew out, following her, and closed the window behind him. Lexi opened her eyes when she heard the window close. She touched her lips and smiled to herself. "Goodnight, Peter Pan," she whispered.


	3. Taking Off

The next day, Lexi skipped school and packed things she thought she would need. She packed just about everything in her bathroom and went to pack a few clothes. She put on some short camouflage shorts with black stockings underneath and a brown shirt. When she heard Jake's bus in the afternoon, she ran down the stairs and pulled him to their room. "Pack," she said. Jake looked at her confused.

"Why?" He sat on his bed and waited for her reply.

"I met someone. He's going to take us to the greatest place on earth." Jake gave her a look that said she was retarded. "You'll never have to go to school ever again," she chanted. That caught his attention.

"Where are we going? Neverland?" he said sarcastically and laughed. Lexi smiled at him. "There is no way! Prove it!"

"Stay awake tonight and watch. I'll pretend to tuck you in but stay awake. He'll come. Now pack." She smiled and started packing some of Phoebe's things, like her teddy bear and some different pairs of pajamas.

"What do you think mom will say?" Jake whispered.

"When has she ever cared?" Lexi replied. She turned and looked at her brother. He pretended like he never heard. "Do you want to stay? You don't have to come."

"No. I want to go! I hate school and you're right. Mom never cared." Jake kept put his DS and PSP in his book sack, then he put some shorts and shirts that she had never seen him wear.

"They're going to die. Your DS and PSP wont be able to charge in Neverland. Bring things that use batteries. I already packed them."

"Nothing uses batteries anymore."

"Good point," Lexi said, taking all the batteries out from her own book sack. She put on her black converse and walked down the stairs to put the batteries back.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Lexi turned and looked at her mother. Phoebe dropped her school stuff on the ground and ran to her sister. Lexi picked her up and hugged her.

"I got an 'A' on my spelling test, today," Phoebe told her.

"Good job. I told you writing them down would help." Lexi kissed her sister's forehead.

"Alexia. Answer me. Are you going see Brandon?" Her mother put her hands on her hips and stared at her oldest child.

Lexi laughed. "I broke up with Brandon over two months ago. Maybe if you were more of a mom, you would know that." She turned and walked back up the stairs, towards her room.

"Do not walk away from your mother."

"What mother?" Lexi yelled from the top of the stairs. She walked into their room, putting her sister down and locking the door. "Phoebe," she said bending down so she was at the same level as her sister. "We're leaving. I already packed you some things. I need you to change."

"When are we leaving?" Phoebe said, excited.

"Tonight," Lexi whispered.

"Where are we going?"

Lexi moved her mouth to Phoebe's ear. "Neverland."

"Neverl-" Phoebe yelled but Lexi put her hand over her sister's mouth. "It's real?"

"Just wait. You'll see."

That night, Lexi cooked for her family, as she usually did, and washed the dishes. She ignored her mother the whole time, asking her siblings about their day at school, acting as if nothing was wrong. When she was done, she went back to her room to see Jake and Phoebe already on the ceiling. She looked around the room but didn't see Peter. She looked at Phoebe and saw her smiling and looking at the doors. Lexi turned around slowly and saw sparkles flying. She laughed and smiled at Peter. She looked behind him and saw that the door was becoming the wall. After a couple of seconds her head hit the ceiling. "Ow." She grabbed onto her head and fell to the ground.

"You fall a lot." Lexi heard herself laugh and looked up at Peter.

"Can we leave now?" She stood up and put on her book sack. "Bee. Jake. Get your stuff. Let's go." She helped Phoebe put on her book sack and picked her up. "You ready?" Phoebe nodded and she looked at Jake. He smiled, put on his book sack, and flew to the window.

"I'm ready." Jake laughed and flew out the window. Lexi put her sister down and Phoebe followed her brother. Peter smiled at Lexi and followed her siblings. She stood at the window, her feet hanging off and looked out at London.

"Are you coming?" Lexi looked up at Peter and smiled. She looked out at Peter's hand that was outstretched to her. She took it and pictured the same brown haired, green eyed baby that she thought of yesterday, and lifted into the hair.

"Let's go."


End file.
